


Сказка старого Джедая

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Comics, Expanded Universe, M/M, Multi, Old Sith Wars, Retelling, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За четыре тысячи лет до Новой Надежды случилась мрачная и красивая эпоха. Ее назовут потом Ситской Войной, а о ее героях будут рассказывать сказки.<br/>---<br/>По большому счету, это ретеллинг комиксов про Старые Ситхские войны. Написано в июне 2005 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка старого Джедая

Это сказка. Как и у любой сказки, у нее нет начала (если, конечно, не считать началом тот биг-бенг, который произошел, когда Бог-Создатель решил изувечить себя в приступе редкостного мазохизма), зато у нее есть конец, и все то, что прилагается к оному.

В этой сказке есть все, что положено. Любовь и ненависть. Радость и горе. Предательство и самоотверженность. Есть даже смерть и пафосные слова. 

Это сказка. Как и любой сказке, ей не надо верить. В ней есть многое, но главное – и это самое главное - в ней нет ни слова правды.

Как нет и ни слова лжи.

 

### Глава первая, она же список действующих лиц

Вот Фридон Надд. К началу повествования он уже более четырехсот лет как мертв, но это, право, крайне незначительная деталь. Когда-то он был Джедаем, но сейчас его уместнее называть Лордом Ситхов. Учитель и наставник, всегда готовый предложить тему для раздумий и артефакт для изучений. Именно им было – или еще будет – произнесено пророчество. 

А вот планета Ондерон. Какие битвы бушевали на ее поверхности, какие страшные обеты произносились, какими проклятиями грозили небесам, в которых и днем и ночью виднеется Дксун, что значит – луна. Но, как и положено в сказках, здесь все закончилось свадьбой. Принцесса нашла своего лорда, и они стали жить-поживать, да стараться не вспоминать, как горела столица, и как умирала старая королева – мать принцессы. И что услышал один молодой Джедай от призрака старого Ситха. 

А вот Мастер Арка Джет. Для этой сказки он – ключевая фигура, ведь именно с его смерти все и начнется. Но об этом пока тсссс.

А вот Улик Кель-Дрома. Высокий и блондинистый, истинный ариец. Воин. Один из главных героев нашей истории, хотя пока еще не успел совершить ровным счетом ничего героического. Не считать же за таковое прекращение Войн Ондерона? 

А вот Кай Кель-Дрома. Он младший брат Улика, и уже лишился левой руки. В нашем же повествовании фигура эпизодическая почти вплоть до самого конца.

А вот Номи Санрайдер. Она относительно недавно потеряла мужа, но нашла утешение в объятиях Улика Кель-Дромы. Она мила и довольно умна. Слишком импульсивна, пожалуй, но на фоне взбалмошности Кель-Дромы этого не заметно. Еще она училась древним техникам у выдающихся Мастеров - Тона и Одана Урра, и вот об этом-то забывать не следует.

А вот Сатал Кето. Он правит системой Императрицы Теты и спит со своей сестрой. Его богатство уступает только его надменности, а его надменность - только его ревности. Чтобы стать правителем, он убил своих родителей. Чтобы стать Ситхом, он не побоялся прийти к Фридону Надду. Впрочем, кто только не приходил к Фридону Надду.

А вот Алима Кето. Она так же красива, как и зла, и так же умна, как и порочна. Она – Sith Witch, что значит "Ситхская Ведьма". Ее иллюзии столь же совершенны, как и ее тело.

А вот Экзар Кан. Лучший ученик Водо Сиоск-Бааса. Лучший ученик Фридона Надда. У него длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, и злая улыбка. Он скорее книжник, чем воин, но его искусство владения мечом не знает себе равных. Он также один из главных, а, может быть, и самый главный герой нашей сказки. Ему суждено – или еще будет суждено – познать тайны, дошедшие из тех времен, когда Ситхи считали зазорным брать себе учеников из Джедаев. Ему суждено стать символом всего того, что боятся все здравомыслящие разумные существа. Что ненавидят. Что не понимают. И чему завидуют.

 

### Глава вторая, она же пролог

Это мастер Арка Джет. Белые волосы и кожа – старый пергамент. Его бьют копьем в спину на Денебе в самый разгар выволочки, устроенной им своему ученику. Улик подхватывает его на руки и слышит его последние слова. Они о Свете. Разумеется, они о Свете? Что же еще может сообщить мастер Джет тому, кому однажды было сказано – и станешь великим Ситхом, и лишь один будет выше тебя? Вот уж воистину так, и пророчество уже несколько месяцев как было произнесено, а как именно, это уже не так уж и важно.

А это мастер Водо Сиос-Баас. Он тоже сейчас на Денебе, и несколькими часами ранее слышал отчаянный крик человека, которого Тьма пожирала заживо. Он вспоминает, и, право слово, эти воспоминания стоят того, чтобы их упомянуть.

***

Это Экзар Кан. Он поклонился своему учителю и отправился в путь. Он не знал, чего ищет, но точно знал, что это ему определенно стоит найти. Путь привел его на луну Ондерона, а Фридон Надд подсказал, куда отправиться дальше.

Это Коррибан. Двадцать тысяч лет истории, неучтенной в Храмах Джедаев. Сотни пирамид. Тысячи леденящих душу историй. Десятки тысяч тех, кто умер не своей смертью, и много меньше тех, кто при этом сохранил себе жизнь, и не так уж и важно, что до того момента, как Джедаи откроют для себя путь к бессмертию пройдет добрых три тысячи девятьсот семьдесят восемь лет. Это планета Ситхов. Если бы нашелся умелец, способный расшифровать все иероглифы на могилах, он бы сошел с ума.

Это Экзар Кан. Он хотел знаний, как можно больше знаний, а теперь он не менее отчаянно хочет сохранить себе жизнь. Что с того, если для этого придется перейти на Темную Сторону. Иначе зачем бы Фридону Надду отправляться с ним в столь долгий и опасный путь? Пророчества должны сбываться, даже если его участники и трепыхаются как могут, отнекиваясь и отталкиваясь всеми конечностями. Экзар кричит. Это бесполезно, если твой крик выказывает твою боль, а не твою ярость. Но урок усвоен, и путь теперь ведет на Явин IV, там ждут ужасы, достойные нового повелителя.

***

Это Номи Санрайдер. Она цепляется за руку Улика и, как ребенка, уговаривает его перестать думать о мести. Но красивые слова с восторгом выслушает ее дочь, и с презрением отвергнет Улик. Он сейчас не способен ее слышать, он не слышит даже Одана Урра, и она пускает в ход более действенные средства, утаскивая Улика в спальню и теша себя надеждой, что тот, изможденный любовью, никуда от нее не денется. Хотя бы на несколько дней. Где-то перед рассветом она понимает, что она его любит. Возможно, даже сильнее, чем своего мужа. Но поздно, на следующее утро Улик, как ни в чем ни бывало, целует ее на прощание и отправляется в систему Императрицы Теты. Она смотрит в глаза Каю и понимает, что не у нее одной плохие предчувствия.

***

Это Зитмнр. Он не появлялся в первой главе по вполне объективным причинам - его роль в происходящем ограничивается простым наблюдением. Да и то будет длиться недолго.

Это Явин IV. Четвертый спутник газового гиганта. Здесь джунгли и подобия коррибанских пирамид. Нага Садоу возвел здесь когда-то свое убежище. Он был Mnnynnt Gythnm, что значит "Ситхский Алхимик". Джунгли щедро предоставляли ему исходное сырье, а основой для опытов служили верные массасси. Убежище старого алхимика только что подверглось набегу. Но несколько неудачно, ибо верные массасси сурово бдели, и теперь жаждут не менее сурово наказать нарушителя. 

Это Зитмнр. Он скромный жрец в храме Наги Садоу. Разумеется, он массасси, как и все, кто собрался посмотреть, как будут умерщвлять нарушителя. У нарушителя длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, отчаянная жажда жить и слабеющее с каждой минутой желание остаться на Светлой Стороне. 

Это Экзар Кан. Он прикован к чему-то, подозрительно напоминающему кельтский крест, и, не отрываясь, смотрит на Зитмнра. Тот надевает на статую Наги Садоу странную вещь, древний ситхский амулет, и, повинуясь его призыву, на свет божий выползает один из удачнейших экспериментов старого алхимика. Да, бронированная фиолетовая шкура и отвратительная пасть, метров тридцать длины и запах, о котором не принято упоминать в приличном обществе. Завидев его все живое жалеет, что не умерло еще накануне. Экзар не хочет слушать Фридона Надда, но и умирать он тоже не хочет, и поэтому все, что остается – это подхватить амулет. Амулет словно врастает в его руку. Экзар никогда больше с ним не расстанется. Ни на одну секунду. Даже в постели Улика. 

Это Фридон Надд. Он давно так не веселился. Упрямый Джедай тянется за амулетом и начинает азартно изничтожать тварь, выползшую невесть откуда. После твари он переходит на массасси. После массасси на стены храма. Увлекся, право слово, но ничего, это с непривычки. Масасси впечатлены. Фридон Надд доволен. С таким учеником, что ему будут Джедаи и что – все трудности по окончательному возвращению к жизни? Он хвалит Экзара, улыбается покровительственно. Но он забывает, что тот – еще пока Джедай.

Это Фридон Надд. Он кричит, второй раз умирать намного больнее, чем первый. 

***

Это Алима Кето. Ей невыносимо скучно демонстрировать свои прелести толпе, что собралась посмотреть на казнь одного из мятежников против власти Кето. Ей надоело показывать всем свой дикий норов и свои иллюзии. Но все внезапно меняется, когда она понимает, что толпа не глазеет, а пытается убить ее. "Ведьма!" – кричат они. Подумаешь, ведьма. Но рядом встает воин в темном плаще. У него лайтсабер синего цвета и глаза холоднее горного льда. Алима никогда не думала, что он так красив. И она бы не была собой, если бы не постаралась выжать из своей улыбки и кокетливой походки все, что можно. И еще кое-что сверх этого.

Это Сатал Кето. Он в ярости. От него не укрылись ни внезапная перемена настроения его сестры, ни походка, внезапно ставшая походкой первостатейной шлюхи, ни медовая сладость улыбки. Он в ярости. Но в еще большую ярость он приходит, когда она изъявляет желание оставить воина при себе. В качестве пета. Он бы убил воина по имени Улик Кель-Дрома, да вот незадача – внезапно возникший дух Фридона Надда требует оставить всех воинов мира в покое, а вместо этого заняться поиском и уничтожением Экзара Кана, человека, посмевшего предать его. А Кель-Дрома, он еще пригодится. Какая досада. 

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он висит в странной позе, а пыточный дроид вежливой скороговоркой скрашивает его ожидание новых мучений. Плевать на боль, это не так уж и страшно. Главное, чтобы поверили. Поверила эта девка, поверил ее сумасшедший братец, поверили, что он - падший. Что хочет учиться, а не убить. Что хочет помочь, а не уничтожить. Сатал подходит с неприятной ухмылочкой. В руке черный стилет. Алима смотрит испуганно. А потом – боль. 

***

Это Номи Санрайдер. Сказать, что она потеряла голову от беспокойства, означает ничего не сказать. Притащила Кая в систему Императрицы Теты. Прилетела в гордом одиночестве в Циннагар. Пошла за Уликом. Очень романтично. И увидела Алиму. А затем Сатала, с каждым днем все больше звереющего от ревности, причем беспочвенной – его новый главнокомандующий никак не реагировал на вызывающие шмотки и провокационное поведение. По-крайней мере, пока его господин находился рядом. Глаза главнокомандующего были пусты, а голос резок. А в тюремной камере холодно, да и цепи слишком тяжелые, не сделать лишнего шага в сторону. Отвратительно. Надо уходить.

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он страдает. Женщина, которая была для него опорой на Денебе и Оссусе, сейчас находится в подземельях самого большого маньяка во всей системе. И в голову не приходит ничего умнее, кроме как передать послание с пыточным дроидом. Уходи, если сможешь. Приходит Алима. Говорит комплименты. Почему ее чары стали действеннее? Или Улик хочет отвлечь ее от той, что сейчас в подземельях? Губы Алимы горячи, а дыхание сладко. На коже татуировка-иллюзия, зеленые змеи. Ее комнаты уставлены странными безделушками, а кровать застелена белым шелком. Все мысли уходят, когда Алима обхватывает его ногами, прижимаясь теснее.

Это Сатал Кето. Он тоже страдает. Во-первых, от того, что его шлюха-сестра таки заволокла в койку неуступного Улика, во-вторых, от того, что он пошел у нее на поводу и не придушил Улика, когда была такая возможность. Пыточный дроид разлетается под напором его ярости. Но от его страданий мало толку, да и ревность напрочь отбивает всяческую охоту мыслить рационально. А посему убийцу – в комнаты к Алиме, а что до сбежавшей таки джедайки, пусть даже она позвала на помощь своих друзей. В его подземельях много места, хватит на дюжину Храмов. В разгар веселья врывается Улик. Сатал даже не успевает поднять толком меч.

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Только что он убил своего врага. Только что он поддался гневу. Только что он перешел на Темную Сторону и яд, тот самый ситхский яд, затаившийся в его венах, вырвался наружу смерчем, отбросившим к стенам его друзей. Кая. И Номи. Он кричит. А что ему, по большому счету, еще делать? 

***

Это Экзар Кан. Он получил все, о чем только мечтал. Целый мир, новое предназначение. Лаборатории и библиотеки. Звездные корабли и воинов, жадных до крови. Но, насытив свою жажду знаний, он теперь хочет встретиться с другими учениками Фридона Надда. Новоиспеченному Лорду не нужны конкуренты, не так ли?

***

Это мастер Водо Сиоск-Баас. Несколько месяцев назад он отдал своего ученика Фридону Надду. На блюдечке, можно сказать, протянул. А поэтому он теперь проповедует принцип свободы воли. И Номи, сбежавшей из системы Императрицы Теты Номи, не найти у него утешения. Мастер видит, что происходит. Видит воинов, собирающихся с набегом в систему Императрицы Теты, видит Кая и Номи, упорно не желающих принять очевидные факты. Он все видит. И это ему не нравится.

 

### Глава третья, она же действие первое, она же начало

Это Циннагар. Столица Кето. Центральный город системы Императрицы Теты. Славен ареной для казней и уродливым каменным сооружением, довлеющим над городом – там живет правительница и ее военачальник. Больше не славен ничем, архитектура на редкость непривлекательна, жители на редкость запуганы. По одной из унылых улочек идут трое. Два нечеловека с ярко-красной кожей и странными выростами на головах и один человек. У него длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, и странная то ли перчатка, то ли пес знает что на левой руке. Человек задумчиво смеряет взглядом стены крепости, в которой живут те, кто правят городом, а затем пристально смотрит на небо. И ухмыляется.

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он лежит на кушетке, ему безнадежно лениво после отменного секса. Алима ходит в уродливом неглиже. Но впечатление от общей убогости ее костюма и ее речей скрадывается подарком – ситхским медальоном на тонкой цепочке. Медальон холодит кожу и будит воспоминания о том, чего никогда в его жизни не было. Зато было в жизни предыдущих его владельцев.

А это опять Номи Санрайдер. Она прилетела за своим драгоценным Уликом. Стоит ли говорить, что при первых же попытках Номи ухватить его за руку, Алима начинает шипеть злющей кошкой, а затем и вовсе становится в позу и начинает вызывать иллюзии. Но что иллюзии по сравнению с не на шутку вышедшей из себя джедайкой? Улик стоит между ними, медленно пятясь, до него почти сразу же доходит, что при попытках их разнять, он получит в морду сразу от обеих. Кай и команда поддержки стоит рядом, готовые действовать. 

А это Алима Кето. Она злится. Ее иллюзии не срабатывают. Ее Улик стоит и ничего не делает. А эта джедайская дура бросает драку и переходит к уговорам. Будто она не знает, что тот, в ком есть хоть капля яда, которым Сатал по макушку накачал Улика, уже никогда не будет прежним. Улик посылает джедайку по матери. Алима отходит в сторонку и начинает с интересом наблюдать за шоу. К делу подключается второй блондинчик, брат Улика. Его посылают даже дальше, чем джедайку. Наконец, до кого-то из них доходит, и они очищают от себя дворец. Сцена вышла весьма уродливой, на прихотливый вкус Алимы. Слишком уж уродливой. Но Улик остался с ней, а это теперь главное. Она его судьба. 

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он вымотан словесной схваткой больше, чем десятком поединков. Алима подходит к нему, и ее пальчики пробегаются по его предплечью в томной ласке. Ему хочется ударить ее, но вместо этого он подхватывает ее и целует. За поцелуем они пропускают самое интересное – появление свидетеля их страсти. У свидетеля длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, и ехидная ухмылка. А речи его ядовитее отравы Сатала. Алиму отбрасывает от Улика и впечатывает в стену при ее попытке напасть на прервавшего их уединение.

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Пророчество вело их навстречу друг другу. Амулеты из полузабытого прошлого, стеная, молили о встрече. Предназначение распростерло над ними свои крылья. А их гордость и неуемные амбиции заставили их схватиться за мечи. 

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Они прекрасны в дуэли.

***

А это Марка Рагнос. Он тоже не появлялся в первой главе, и этому тоже есть все из себя рациональное объяснение, видите ли, он мертв вот уже как тысячу с копейками лет. Но что еще было делать первому из темных владык, когда два его наследника всерьез собрались убить друг друга насмерть? Весь пафос речи духа можно уложить в одно слово – Renaissance - что значит "Возрождение". И Ситхи завоюют этот мир.

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Они стоят, как пристыженные школьники, и молча внимают Марке Рагносу. Их медальоны рвутся друг к другу, окутывая фигуры владельцев серебристо-синей и жарко-алой аурой. Рагнос дотрагивается до лба Экзара – ты Лорд. Затем до лба Улика – ты его ученик. Татуировки, а может быть, клейма горят нездешним огнем, прожигая до самой души. Лорд Рагнос исчезает, не произнеся более ни слова. 

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Они стоят рядом и смотрят друг другу в глаза. Вызов отброшен, но не забыт. Рука в руке, и по их лицам расплываются почти одинаковые улыбки. Вот только у Экзара она чуть более самодовольна, а у Улика чуть более яростна. Он никогда не забудет унижения повторного ученичества. И при ком? При мальчишке, младше его на несколько лет. 

А это Алима Кето. Она пришла в себя и теперь удивленно взирает с пола на парочку, что застыла, не в силах расцепиться взглядами. Темная Сила овевает их фигуры, превращая в почти ирреальную скульптуру. И Алиме не нравится, как они друг на друга смотрят. Совсем не нравится.

***

Это система Куар. В ней нет ничего необычного. В ней вообще ничего нет. Поправка, в ней ничего не было до тех пор, пока разведчики на диковинных полуразумных василисках не нашли разрушенные подземные города на одной из планет системы. И не позвали своих друзей.

Это мандалорцы. Они – Dha Werda Verda, что значит – "Воины Тени". Их ярость огненным смерчем катится по галактике. Они перебрались в систему Куар из системы по соседству после того, как им надоело терроризировать тамошнее население. Да по большому счету, терроризировать там было уже некого. Крестоносцы без крестового похода. Пугало обитаемых миров. Их главнокомандующий носит особую маску и не имеет имени. Его называют Мандалор. Он единственный, кто имеет право говорить с чужаками от имени своих соплеменников. 

Это система Куар. В ней нет ничего необычного. Она просто перевалочный пункт по направлению к системе Императрицы Теты.

***

Это Алима Кето. Правительница, которая больше не распоряжается своими владениями. Ее военачальник спешно реорганизует армию и строит планы военных кампаний, а его учитель роется в библиотеках и походя громит все теоретические выкладки своего ученика. Ей скучно. На нее больше не обращают внимания. Ее иллюзиями никого уже не удивишь. А еще она ревнует.

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Подчеркнутая обоюдная вежливость никого не обманывает – эти двое ждут не дождутся возможности вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Но – не могут. А посему каждый старается перещеголять соперника своими планами и действиями. Пока видимое преимущество у Кель-Дромы – выучка армии Теты с каждым днем становится все отменнее и отменнее. Кан читает древние фолианты и хмурит брови. А затем начинает говорить изысканные гадости Кель-Дроме. В этом преимущество за ним. 

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Их отношения слишком напряженные и слишком двусмысленные, чтобы так могло долго продолжаться без развязки. 

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Сплелись на кровати в единое целое, ситхские амулеты тихонько пульсируют в такт стонам. Портреты неизвестных владык со стен смотрят неодобрительно. Кан откидывается на подушки, когда Кель-Дрома прокусывает ему плечо до крови. Засыпают вместе. 

Это Экзар Кан. Перед восходом тихонько встает с постели и собирает одежду. Грудь Улика вздымается безмятежно, за ночь на коже остались ссадины от острых краев медальона. Экзар смотрит на него. Но ни дарить любовь, ни требовать ее взамен нет времени. Поэтому он осторожно проводит по щеке Улика и пусть не сразу, но уходит. И не замечает взгляда полного тоски и злости. 

 

### Глава четвертая, она же действие второе после полугодового антракта

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Его работа завершена, армия Алимы боеспособна как никогда. Но – какой сюрприз – похоже, вместо армад Республики, ей придется сражаться с дикарями на василисках. Мандалорцы, как водится, путают все карты. Но Улик не посмел бы считать себя воином, если бы он не ответил согласием на вызов, брошенный ему Мандалором. Сразиться один на один за судьбу семи драгоценностей Императрицы – за ее обитаемые миры. 

Это система Куар. Точнее, одна из планет в системе Куар. Здесь развалины и забытые могилы, когда-то, очень давно, мандалорцы уже были здесь. И планета не выжила после их удара. А сейчас она стала прибежищем забытых воспоминаний и ареной для весьма причудливой дуэли.

Это Мандалор. Он вел воинов от мира к миру, вызывал на поединки и побеждал в поединках. Он уже сражался с форсюзерами, а потому потребовал особых условий дуэли. Василиска для себя и невозможности дотрагиваться до земли для своего противника. Тот должен доказать, что Сила благоволит к нему, и удержаться на старых камнях и цепях, натянутых между ними. Но его противник не тот человек, который будет отказываться от поединка. Даже от такого странного поединка. 

Это Алима Кето. Теперь она носит вуаль и доспехи под стать Улику. Теперь она командует великой армией. Теперь она стоит на поверхности планеты с неудобосказуемым названием и смотрит, как ее взбалмошный любовник вместо того, чтобы убить Мандалора, принимает от него клятву верности. А вместе с клятвой – и все его отряды.

***

Это Экзар Кан. Он улыбается толпе пока еще Джедаев и держит речь. Ему скучно. Ему внимают со тщанием. Как же, нашел свободные уши. Разумеется, новые горизонты. Разумеется, забытые знания. А амулет? Так это ведь джедайский амулет, просто о нем не знали. Что же до Фридона Надда, ну, его смерть была быстрой, но мучительной. Я сделал то, что не смог сделать мастер Арка Джет. Присоединяйтесь ко мне. Олухи. Но вот об этом пока ни слова. 

Это Оссус. Планета, отданная Джедаям. Старая, мирная и прекрасная. Ученые всех миров бредят его библиотеками. Студенты шепотом пересказывают друг другу легенды о наставниках с Оссуса. Его архивы заставляют бледнеть от зависти тех, кто работал в республиканских хранилищах информации. Джедаи постигают здесь сущность Света. 

Это мастер Одан Урр. Еще один из тех, кто не появился в первой главе. Учитель учителей. Хранитель запретных знаний. Наставник Номи Санрайдер. Он рассказывает ей о технике, с помощью которой можно отрезать человека от Силы. Воздвигнуть обжигающе яркий барьер между ним и ним же. Сломать противника так, чтобы он никогда не оправился. Затем мило треплет по голове ее дочь, а на прощание показывает ситхский голокрон, один из тех, что были созданы в незапамятные времена. Единственный доставшийся Джедаям. Номи уходит, а Одан Урр вслух интересуется, с чего бы рекомому голокрону вдруг светиться.

Это Экзар Кан. Он подходит к мастеру Одану Урру и отвечает на его вопрос. Потому что голокрон знает, кто его истинный владелец. Мастер Урр отшатывается. Голокрон перекочевывает в руку Ситха. У Экзара появляется ощущение, что убивать своих бывших мастеров теперь будет его хобби. Он не дает этой мысли окрепнуть. Уходит из сумрака комнат, чтобы узнать, что два десятка учеников, посовещавшись, решили присоединиться к нему. Олухи. Но об этом по-прежнему ни слова.

***

Это Фоерост. Планета-верфь. Сотни лет работы на благо республиканской армии. Тысячи боевых кораблей славных в битве. Технологии, которыми стоит гордиться. А также доки для ремонта всего и вся, на одних госзаказх шиковать не получается. Это Фоерост. Подобной славы удостаивались только верфи Куата. 

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он смотрит сквозь иллюзии Алимы на Фоерост, и ему определенно нравится то, что он видит. Захват происходит безо всяких осложнений. Да какие могут быть осложнения, если его армии подпустили к самому порогу? Теперь у него есть три сотни кораблей, достойных его отрядов. Теперь он может потягаться с Республикой. 

Это Мандалор. Он радуется хорошей драке. Он радуется новому лорду. А еще больше он радуется тому, что его лорд очень похож на его людей. Он поведет их к славе, и клич "Vode An", что значит "Brothers All", еще раз услышат в центральных мирах, а если повезет, то и там, откуда когда-то улетели его предки. Ради этого стоит жить. Ради этого стоит умереть.

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Ему еще будоражит кровь недавняя легкая победа. Его планы, еще пару дней назад столь иллюзорные, куда там чарам Алимы, начали воплощаться. А с такими силами, о, с такими силами, можно начинать войну. Войну, которую потомки назовут Ситхской А борзописцы распишут все по собственному разумению, не без этого. Поэтому он резок с Экзаром Каном. У тебя есть двадцать учеников, Кан? Какое достижение, а у меня две армии. И я собираюсь на Корускант. Экзар в ярости. И это доставляет Улику удовольствие.

***

Это Экзар Кан. Только что он сообщил своему ученику, что если тот собирается доказывать свою мужественность, атакуя Корускант, то он, Экзар Кан, умывает руки. Он в ярости. Не из-за того, что Кель-Дрома так нетерпелив, нет, это было очевидно с самого начала. Из-за того, что в груди поселяется неприятный холодок – знак грядущего поражения. Рядом с ним ученики. Они недоверчиво озираются, оглядывая джунгли и пирамиды. До них начало доходить, что что-то здесь не так. Экзар отбрасывает ярость в сторону и начинает говорить. Его красноречие – одна из форм майнд-трика. Он достает голокрон. И сдавливает его в своей руке. Кровь сиреневыми осколками сыпется вниз, а ситхские духи, ждавшие своего часа в завораживающих и ужасных недрах голокрона, вырываются на волю. И находят себе жертв. Они не убивают, но подчиняют. Не доминируют, но сливаются. Не приказывают, а всего лишь просят. Но кто тот человек, что отказал бы им?

Это Явин IV. Здесь джунгли и пирамиды. Здесь новый Лорд Ситхов и его верные массасси. Здесь древнее темное волшебство и сытые ситхские духи. Здесь двадцать человек, которые за несколько мгновений поменяли свои взгляды на этот мир. И их Лорд улыбается им. А еще здесь находится одна заблудшая душа. На нее не хватило обитателя голокрона. Его зовут Крадо, и он напуган как никогда в жизни. 

***

Это Корускант. Древняя и древнейшая столица Республики. Ее поверхность скрыта застройкой от лучей светила вот уже более девяноста пяти тысяч лет. Здесь четыре года назад построили зиккурат – тот самый, который потом ляжет в основание джедайской Храмины. Здесь собирается Галактический Сенат. Он обеспокоен, какие-то вандалы недавно разорили Фоерост. На прочие неприятности еще можно не обращать внимания, но не на захват же боевых кораблей. Говорят, что предводительствовал наглой шайке разбойников Улик Кель-Дрома. Сколько неприятностей может доставить один Джедай. Сенат все еще спорит с Джедаями, можно ли считать этот грабеж делом Храма и не вмешивать во внутренние разборки республиканскую армию, как из гиперпространства появляются обсуждаемые корабли. Нет, вы правда думали, что Улик их захватил для того, чтобы по-родственному разобраться с бывшими товарищами?

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он смотрит, как небеса Корусканта расцветают войной, и отдает распоряжения. Он собирается вниз, на поверхность, он хочет сам поучаствовать в драке. Мандалор тоже отбывает вместе с ним, в запасниках Республики есть кое-что интересное для него. Улик в предвкушении боя. Он не замечает, как Алима на него смотрит. Он разворачивается, плащ хлестко задевает стену. Алима гнет губы в злой усмешке.

Это Алима Кето. Она молча наблюдает, как Кель-Дрома покидает корабль, как заходит в командный центр, как начинается схватка. И отдает команду к отступлению. Никто не осмеливается ослушаться женщину, которая правит системой Императрицы Тета. Мандалор присоединяется к ее силам в святой уверенности, что их полупиратский набег встретил какие-то непредвиденные сложности. Бывает. На корабле Алима сообщает ему, что Улик мертв.

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он один в командном центре. Впрочем, он готов в одиночку сражаться хоть против всех защитников Корусканта. Хоть против всех Джедаев. Хоть против Водо Сиоск-Бааса. Но он не готов сражаться со своим братом. И с Номи. Он опускает оружие. Его скручивает волной Силы. Он понимает, что проиграл этот бой.

***

Это Мандалор. Он стоит в одной из комнат резиденции правителей Циннагара и сумрачно размышляет о том, где он свалял дурака. Он уже знает, что Улик не погиб, и что жаждущий крови Сенат намерен его судить. Приходит приглашение от Алимы. Он появляется перед ней и принимает задание – приготовить армии к новым боям. Он молча кланяется и уходит. Он никогда не был силен в политике. Но он твердо знает, что клялся в верности лорду Улику. А еще он знает, что есть только один человек, который может сейчас ему помочь. У этого человека длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, и улыбка злее улыбки Алимы.

Это Экзар Кан. Он отправляет своих учеников делать гадости Джедаям, и молча выслушивает просьбу Мандалора. Он уже знает о положении Улика, как знает и то, что отправился бы за ним, даже не услышав просьб о спасении. Он пропускает прядь волос сквозь пальцы. Мандалор склоняется в поклоне. Очень хорошо. В конце-концов, я всегда мечтал выступить перед всем Сенатом. 

***

Это Республиканский Сенат. Он заполнен под завязку. Всем хочется посмотреть на суд военного преступника, который когда-то был Джедаем. Преступник надменен и скован цепями. Он перебивает судью, зачитывающего список преступлений и сообщает, что это – еще цветочки по сравнению с тем, что произойдет. Кай в ужасе хватается за голову. Он отчаянно пытался спасти Улика, объявить невменяемым, потом стал требовать суда Джедаев, потом просто просить снисхождения. Но Улик затыкает его одной фразой и продолжает речь о возрождении Золотой Эпохи Ситхов. Когда судья приходит в себя от наглости подсудимого, он пытается продолжить фарс, именуемый республиканским судом. Но тут его прерывают.

Это Экзар Кан. Он небрежно распахивает двери и изрекает одну из своих исторических фраз. Могу ли я присоединиться к дискуссии? Никто не успевает среагировать, все присутствующие, кроме Улика, Джедаев, судьи и, разумеется, Экзара сотоварищи, замирают, замороженные вихрями Силы. 

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он традиционно в ярости. Он даже не может сказать, на кого он злится сильнее – на Кая, который смотрит на него умоляющим взглядом, будто в ожидании, что вот сейчас вот Улик улыбнется и скажет, что все это ему приснилось, а может на Номи, заламывающую руки. А может на Экзара, который вещает устами судьи на весь Сенат все те же пафосные слова о возрождении и Золотой Эпохе. Дай ему волю, он омайндтричил бы всю галактику. Впрочем, он не забывает свернуть шею судье после окончания своего спича. Улик огрызается на Кая, либо ты идешь со мной, либо отваливаешь. Иначе я тебя убью. "Я не буду драться со своим братом", - произносит Кай. "Я буду", - доносится до Улика голос старого Джедая.

Это Водо Сиоск-Баас. Первый учитель Экзара Кана. Учитель Номи Санрайдер. Ему нужно платить за свои ошибки. И он готов платить за них. У него нет ни единого сомнения в исходе поединка. Экзар отодвигает Улика в сторону. И достает меч. Он длиннее и тяжелее чем обычные лайтсаберы, и мастер Сиоск-Баас ни капли не удивлен, когда выясняется, что он двусторонний. Никто раньше не мог сделать подобного. Но Экзар всегда был способным учеником. 

Это Экзар Кан. Он смотрит на то, что осталось от его учителя и думает о том, что галактика теперь в его руках. Он уходит из Сената, сопровождаемый все еще ярящимся Уликом и безмолвным Мандалором. 

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, прикидывая, кто из них сорвется первым. Затем Улик жестом отпускает Мандалора, и они начинают вполголоса обсуждать грядущие совместные планы. 

 

### Глава пятая, она же действие последнее

Это Явин IV. Теперь в убежище Экзара Кана полно народу. Сюда вернулся он с Уликом. Подтянулись мандалорцы. И прилетела Алима.

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он обнимает Алиму под насмешливым взглядом Экзара и думает о том, что он сделает все возможное, чтобы ее смерть была мучительной. 

***

Это галактика. Она велика и обширна, и, воистину, нет предела ее чудесам. В ней сейчас происходят очень, очень странные вещи. Лорд Ситхов диктует свою волю республиканскому Сенату. Правительница пытается вернуть себе место в сердце своего военачальника, и пусть однажды она уже предала его, и пусть даже это место уже занято. Воины Тени поют свои гимны и чистят оружие, вскоре лорд поведет их в новый поход. А еще по всей галактике происходят удивительные убийства. Такое впечатление, что ученики Джедаев ополчились на своих учителей. Восемь мастеров погибли под ударами мечей. Девятый, ломая ребра своему ученику, с горечью спросил того: "Скажи мне, где я подвел тебя?" 

Это Экзар Кан. К нему вернулась заблудшая душа, тот самый Крадо, которому не досталось древнего духа. Крадо кается, он не смог убить мастера Тона. Экзар улыбается и ведет его смотреть новое, а точнее отменно забытое старое, оружие. Ситхское оружие. Оружие, доставшееся по наследству от запасливого Наги Садоу. 

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он ведет под ручку Алиму вслед за Экзаром и заливает ей о важности предстоящей ей миссии. Время, проведенное с Экзаром, пошло ему на пользу – врать он научился намного свободнее. Алима готова повести древний корабль куда угодно, ведь ей нужно заслужить прощение. Улик хмурится, он с большим удовольствием убил бы ее прямо здесь, но ловит предостерегающий взгляд Экзара и продолжает разливаться соловьем. Мандалор стоит в стороне и тяжко переживает тот факт, что лорд отправляет драться Алиму, а не его людей. Ему невдомек, отчего улыбки Экзара стали слаще и ядовитей. Пока невдомек.

***

Это Алима Кето. Она ведет древний корабль к Кемплексу IX. Он, конечно, важный стратегический пункт, но гораздо важнее то, что находится в непосредственной близи от Кронского кластера – скопления десяти звезд. Рядом с ней находится Крадо. Она считает его протеже Экзара Кана, а посему весьма с ним любезна. Их миссия довольно легка, и она немного недоумевает, почему Экзар Кан, только терпящий ее Экзар Кан, переманивший к себе ее Улика Экзар Кан, доверил ей этот корабль. Но появляются Джедаи, и она отбрасывает все мысли о человеке с длинными черными волосами, собранными в хвост. Она применяет оружие. И понимает, почему Экзар Кан, только терпящий ее Экзар Кан, доверил ей этот корабль. И почему Улик, импульсивный, взбалмошный Улик не убил ее, как только увидел на Явине IV. Но понимает она это слишком поздно.

Это Кронский кластер. Десять звезд, собранных на ничтожном клочке пространства. Аномалия, приводящая в восторг отдельно астрофизиков, отдельно штурманов, которые вынуждены закладывать большущий крюк в свои маршруты, чтобы не приведи Сила не появиться вблизи кластера. Здесь прятался древний ситхский корабль, когда появились Джедаи. Отсюда он уничтожил их. И послужил спусковым крючком для коллапса системы. Ад разверзся в галактике. Ад белый, раскаленный и жаждущий многих жизней.

Это Экзар Кан и Улик Кель-Дрома. Они одинаково вздрагивают, когда чувствуют в Силе разрушение древнего ситхского корабля. Одинаково склоняют на мгновение головы, знак мимолетной скорби. И одинаково улыбаются, представляя себе дальнейший маршрут последствий взрыва сверхновой из десяти звезд Кронского кластера.

***

Это Оссус. Планета, отданная Джедаям. Старая, мирная и прекрасная. Вскоре она станет первой жертвой сверхновой. Тысячелетиями собиравшаяся мудрость, по капле, по шепоту, теперь должна быть увезена с планеты за несколько часов. Времени не хватает. Его всегда не хватает, но теперь в особенности. Как отобрать то, что достойно спасения? Бесценные книги и свитки свалены как попало на палубах кораблей. 

Это Кай Кель-Дрома. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Даже тогда, в Циннагаре, когда смотрел в глаза своего брата, и не узнавал его. Даже в суде на Корусканте. И когда он чувствует появление Улика, он не раздумывает ни секунды. Он должен его остановить. Улик не хочет драться, и поэтому схватка в небесах, на двух маленьких кораблях, вскоре превращается в погоню. Но Улик все же лучший пилот, и поэтому погоня заканчивается предсказуемо – корабль Кая падает, Улик кричит и рвется за ним. 

А это Экзар Кан. Он прилетел на Оссус за дорогими его сердцу сокровищами. Кое-что он находит, кое-что он отбирает, а кое-что отбирают у него – не все Джедаи охотно расстаются со своими свитками. Старый мастер Оод запечатывает то, что он обязан хранить – старые лайтсаберы - ценой своей жизни. Экзар злится. Но ничего не может с этим поделать. Вскоре он отбывает на Явин IV, в полной уверенности, что Улик сможет хотя бы на этот раз самостоятельно позаботиться о себе. И не обращает внимания на омерзительное предчувствие поражения, что опять свивает гнездо в его груди.

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Он стоит рядом со своим братом и держит в руке меч. По лицу Кая текут слезы. Улик просит его уйти. Но знает, что тот не уйдет. 

Это Улик и Кай Кель-Дрома. Они были братьями, они были самыми близкими людьми. А теперь они сражаются каждый за свою правоту. И Улик побеждает.

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Только что он убил своего брата. Только что он доказал, что Тьмы в его душе больше, чем Света. Он кричит. А что ему, по большому счету, еще делать?

***

Это Номи Санрайдер. Она видит Улика, рыдающего, сломанного в сущности уже Улика, сжимающего в объятиях тело своего брата. И не выдерживает. Улика отбрасывает от тела Кая, он смотрит на нее удивленно, как бы не узнавая. А потом Номи забывает, что она Джедай. 

Это Улик Кель-Дрома. Его первая смерть приходит к нему на Оссусе в виде женщины, которую он когда-то любил. Она кривит губы в уродливой усмешке и вызывает к жизни свои способности к запечатыванию человека внутри кокона из Света. К блокировке от Силы. Улик кричит. Его душу разрывает на части. Потом его поднимают на ноги, осторожно отводя от Кая, смотрят с жалостью. Он обхватывает себя руками. Ему холодно. Он никогда не думал, что это может быть – вот так вот. Его спрашивают об Экзаре Кане. Ему уже все равно, и он произносит два слова. Он говорит, где находится убежище Экзара. Но он даже не в силах мысленно попросить у того прощения. 

***

Это Явин IV. Здесь разыграется последняя трагедия. Сюда собрались тысячи Джедаев, чтобы построить величайшую стену из Света. Чтобы очистить. Или уничтожить. 

Это Экзар Кан. Он молча выслушивает голос Улика, который предлагает ему сдаться, морщится и поворачивается к ждущим массасси. О, Улик. Экзар объясняет массасси задание и идет к пирамиде, его последнему пристанищу. Массасси собираются, чтобы с готовностью принести себя в жертву своему владыке. Злобно клацают кандалы, приковывающие Экзара к пирамиде, и он начинает обряд. Массасси умирают безмолвно. А дух Экзара Кана остается в его пирамиде.

Навечно.

 

### Глава шестая, она же вместо эпилога

Спустя два года Улик Кель-Дрома вернется на Явин IV, в надежде найти там если не успокоение, то хотя бы покой. Говорят, что единственное, что будет кричать Экзар Кан – это его имя. Но Улик не услышит его. 

Улик Кель-Дрома умрет еще через восемь лет на захолустной планете от выстрела в спину. Номи Санрайдер будет свидетелем его смерти.

Дух Экзара Кана останется в пирамиде если не навечно, ибо что вечно в этих мирах, то, по - крайней мере, на долгие, долгие тысячи лет. 

Спустя тридцать веков эти события начнут называть Первыми или Великими Ситхскими Войнами. 

 

********************

Я пишу эти строки на тонком пергаменте, выделанной коже местного зверька. После того, как моя работа будет закончена, она будет отсканирована, а полученные данные отправятся в голокрон. 

Говорят еще, что учитель моего учителя, чье имя было Скайуокер, что значит "Блуждающий в небесах", в те нелегкие темные дни, когда наша Академия была устроена на Явине IV, встретился с духом Экзара Кана и остался равнодушен к его словам. Также говорят, что, когда мятежный дух был изгнан из места его проживания, мастер Скайуокер видел тень воина с глазами холоднее горного льда, что ожидала Экзара Кана на той стороне. Я не знаю, верить ли этому.

И теперь еще в галактике довольно войн, и хватает предательства и благородства, но времена героев прошли безвозвратно, и лишь в мечтательных грезах я вижу, как по галактике прокатывается огненный смерч ярости Воинов Тени, и встают исполинские фигуры, исполненные Силы. Но, впрочем, это тоже сказка, в которой нет ни единого слова правды.

Как нет и ни слова лжи.


End file.
